


The Case of the Vanishing Coffee Beans

by goldenwing57



Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Shadow, Gen, Shadow canonically eats raw coffee beans, i love this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwing57/pseuds/goldenwing57
Summary: Gerald Robotnik's coffee beans have been disappearing at an alarming rate.  He never expected the reason why.
Relationships: Gerald Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809103
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	The Case of the Vanishing Coffee Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little headcanon that hit me like a sack of bricks while I was at work today. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Shadow the Hedgehog, Gerald Robotnik, and Maria Robotnik all belong to SEGA. I am just borrowing them for this little ficlet.

_Ah midnight. Time for a break._

Gerald Robotnik got up from his chair in front of dozens of machines, each printing out results from one experiment or another. A nearby clock struck 12, which meant it was time for a coffee break.

"There just aren't enough hours in the day to do all that needs to get done," he said to the empty air as he stretched.

_That reminds me: I need to request more coffee beans in the next supply shipment. Have I really been using so many? Oh, well. A scientist just can't make groundbreaking discoveries on a normal sleep schedule!_

It was true that he drank a lot of coffee, perhaps a little bit more so since Project Shadow came to fruition. Who knew that the little alien child would be such a handful? At least he made life on the ARK a bit more interesting when the scientist wasn't running tests on him. He also seemed to be getting along well with Maria.

However, those coffee beans seemed to be disappearing at an alarming rate, even for him. 

As Gerald approached the kitchen through a dark hallway, he heard a strange sound. It was as if something was… scratching? He stopped to listen closely. Yes, it was definitely a scratching sound. 

_Strange._

He slowly stepped closer. As he did, the scratching came to a stop and was replaced by a slow creak, followed by a small huffing. 

_Who or what could possibly be in there at this hour? I thought everyone was in bed!_

He was getting close to the doorway when the next sound was that of a bag opening. He stepped through and flipped the light switch. 

"Alright, who's in here? Show yours- SHADOW?"

There, sitting on the kitchen counter and swinging his legs, was the little black and red hedgehog. He appeared to be happily munching on something out of a bag that was almost as big as he was. It took a second, but Gerald noticed the label on said bag.

"Wait a… are those my…? YOU'RE the reason why my coffee beans have been disappearing?" Shadow just looked at the human with bright, red eyes as he put another bean in his mouth. Gerald scratched his head.

"Of all things… but how did you get them? They were on the top shelf in the cabinet above the coun- wait. That would finally explain what happened to the lower cabinet," he said, looking at the marks on said cabinet and the little child who, at his full height, only reached just above the scientist's knees.

Shadow took the pause as his moment to speak. "I'm a good climber," he said, while trying to maneuver the bag of coffee beans so that he could offer some to Gerald. Maria had been teaching him the value of sharing, after all. To his surprise, Gerald took the whole bag.

"I guess nothing's out of reach for the Ultimate Lifeform. I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on these!" he laughed as he measured some beans into the grinder, "And on you, my little coffee bean thief!" He placed the bag back in its spot next to Shadow.

"Ah, well, if they haven't hurt you by now, they're probably not going to."

From then on, nobody made any mention if 4 bags of coffee beans were requested with each shipment instead of 2, or if they saw two of those bags on the bottom shelf of the lower cabinet. After all, a scientist needs their coffee and one had to get creative with the sometimes limited space on the ARK, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by the lovely but_why_not 
> 
> Isn't he just adorable?


End file.
